Darth Vader
Darth Vader was a Dark Lord of the Sith, apprentice under Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine. Generally considered the most powerful Sith warrior in Star Wars canon, Darth Vader is a staple of villain iconography. He is commonly ranked among the finest villains ever created. He has appeared in a variety of villain wars, to varying degrees of involvement. Disney Villains War 3 Movies Villains War Video Game Villains War Vs Kerrigan Darth Vader emerges in the epilogue of Video Game Villains Round Four, taking up the mantle of leadership of the Space Resistance upon the death of Saren. Prior to Round Five, Vader establishes a plan to dethrone Kerrigan as ruler of the galaxy. Due to Kerrigan's forces being distracted by a large battle outside her doorstep, the Queen of Blades does not notice Darth Vader's arriving in her headquarters. The Sith Lord commands that she bow before him, but not before being attacked by a puppet version of Kerrigan controlled by SHODAN, Kerrigan's chief ally. Vader destroys this copy easily enough, then attempts to crush Kerrigan with a massive metal pillar. Kerrigan survives, knocking Vader through several walls in retaliation. Vader survives, destroying the massive Zerg Kerrigan is riding in a second attack. Kerrigan manages to get in a few good strikes, though Vader manages to shrug off most of the damage. The two eventually clash with their telekinetic abilities, with neither able to get a strong hold on the other. Resorting to final measures, Darth Vader hacks off both Kerrigan's wings, ultimately impaling her through the chest. Kerrigan does not survive the blow and succumbs to her injuries. A New Emperor With his new position as Emperor of the Galactic Empire in place, Vader seeks to consolidate his rule over the galaxy. He has his two new apprentices, Komari Vosa and Desann, collect some technology from the corpse of Saren. Unfortunately for Darth Vader, the two Sith perish to rival Sith Lords Darth Vindican and Darth Malgus. Now without an apprentice, Vader schemes a new plan to tighten his control. Suddenly, Dark Samus emerges as a potential ally. Dealing with Bounty Hunters Making Dark Samus, a being that does not use the Force, his apprentice proves to be a hazardous move for Vader. His rival in the Sith Council, Darth Thanaton, engages in a seditious rant. Thanaton, secretly working for the Gravemind, is actively trying to undermine Vader's role as Galactic Emperor. Though unaware of Thanaton's affiliation with the Gravemind, Vader has Dark Samus exterminate him for his treachery. After a prolonged battle, Dark Samus emerges victorious. She convinces Vader to hire a trio of bounty hunters - Rundas, Gandrayda, and Ghor - to fill out the ranks of the Imperial army. The three bounty hunters prove to be a lethal force, killing the Shadow Broker and cutting off supply of illegal firearms to Darth Malgus. Trivia *It is questionable whether or not Darth Vader applies for Video Game Villains War, due to his originally being a movie villain. dagwood525 justifies this due to most of the video games Vader stars in not being canon to the actual Star Wars movie universe. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Galactic Empire in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The Galactic Empire in Disney Villains War Category:Palpatine Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Villains War Category:The Galactic Empire in Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movies Villains War Category:The Galactic Empire in Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Live-action Heroes Category:Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:James Earl Jones Category:Heroes who Turn Bad Category:Master Xehanort's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Philippe Catoire Category:Villains Battles Category:Vs Pete Category:Darth Vader's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Live-Action Villains War Category:Toru Ohira Category:Emmanuel Garijo Category:Zurg's Alliance in Villlains War(Adrian Clements Version)